On the Ropes
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: Squeal to Meet The Parents....
1. Chapter 1

Reba Nell Hart Morgan walked around her Houston home, picking up toys and clothes and putting them into a basket as she did, when she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Will you stop that?" Reba's brunette husband said, pulling her closer to her.

Reba smiled and wanted to stay in his arms all day. "I can't. The kids will be home from school at any minute."

Jack sighed. "They're fourteen, five, and two, I don't think they would care if the house is clean."

"There's also five of them!" Reba said, hoping he would let her go.

"So?" Jack said, bending his head down and started kissing Reba's neck, knowing she couldn't pass up his kiss.

"Jack," Reba told him, arching her head back on to his shoulder.

Just then the kitchen door flew open and Barbra Jean stepped in. "REBA!"

For once, Reba was happy that Barbra Jean walked. She wiggled out of Jack's grasp and walked into the kitchen. "What Barbra Jean?"

"Brock has lost his mind 'AGAIN!'" Barbra Jean said sitting down at kitchen table.

"What do you mean again?" Reba asked, putting the basket on one of the stools and sitting down next to her best friend.

"Wait for it," Barbra Jean said before the front door opened and a oddly orange person came in.

Reba stared at her ex husband before cracking up laughing.

"What?" Brock asked them as Jack and himself walked into the kitchen.

Reba just stared at him, laughing.

"It's not funny! It's disgusting!" Barbra Jean screamed.

"It's kinda funny," Reba said, still laughing, as the phone rang. "Brock, go put a long sleeve shirt!" She said picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Can I come home?" Melinda voice called through the phone.

"For the billionth time this month! No!" Reba told off her step-daughter.

"Please!" Melinda begged on the other end of the phone.

Reba rolled her eyes, knowing she would just call again later that night and everyday. "Fine."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Melinda said through the phone before hanging it up.

Reba sighed, ready for the house to be full again. She hung up the phone as Brock and Barbra Jean left and ten feet walked through the front door.

"Mom! Dad! We're Home!" Kella called through the house, not knowing where the couple would be. Over the past five years, Kella had become really close with her step-mother, even to the point where she would call her 'mom'.

Reba ran into the living room and picked up her two year old daughter, Amy, and holding her on her hip. "How was school?" She asked the four sets of lake blue eyes staring at her.

"Good," Emma said, before hiking up the steps with her siblings.

Jack walked into the living room. "Hey Cutie," He said, holding Amy's hand.

About three years ago, Reba had found out that she was was pregnant. When she did, she was heartbroken. Both Reba and Jack had decided not to have any more children. They were gonna give her up for adoption, but when Amy was born they couldn't bear to part with her.

"DADDY!" The two year old said, reaching for Jack.

He took the toddler out of her mother's arms when they heard a voice come from upstairs.

"KAROL!" They heard Hunter yell.

"Karol! Hunter! Down Here Now!" Reba called up the stairs.

The black haired little girl came bouncing down stairs with her red headed brother. "Yes Mommy?" They asked like nothing was wrong.

"Oh my gosh Hunter what happened to you?" Reba asked, picking up her son.

Hunter's red hair was covered in, what looked like, chocolate. "Karol put her melted chocolate on my head."

"KAROL LYNN!" Jack scolded his daughter.

Karol started crying. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, sweetie," Reba said before kissing the top of her head and walking upstairs with Hunter.

Karol looked at her father. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, just don't do it again!" Jack told her, walking upstairs with Amy in his arms.

Karol started up the stairs, following her father, before she fell backwards, being knocked unconscious

A half an hour later, Reba walked down the stairs to see her daughter passed out on the floor. She ran down the stairs before picking up her unconscious daughter. "Karol? Karol? KAROL!" She yelled, shaking her daughter after laying her on the couch.

After hearing Reba's screams, Jack and Kella ran down the stairs. "What Happened?" Jack asked his wife.

"I think she fell down the stairs," Reba said.

"I'll go get the other kids," Kella said, starting up the stairs and returned with Amy in her arms and Emma and Hunter right behind her.

Jack and Reba got the kids into their van and drove to the hospital. An hour passed by, Amy had fallen asleep on Reba's lap and Emma feel asleep on Kella's, before the doctor walked out.

"Mrs. and Dr. Morgan?" Dr. Haven said, walking up to the family.

"Yes?" Reba said, looking up at the doctor.

"You're daughter.........."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're daughter's in a coma," Dr. Haven said as tears we're brought to Reba's eyes.

"Is she going to me okay?" Kella asked, worried about her little half sister.

"We don't know. You can see her. She's in room 198." With that said, Dr. Haven disappeared.

Reba looked at Kella. "Do you want to go first?"

"You can," Kella said.

Reba got up, putting Amy on her hip and walked into Karol's room. She looked down at her beautiful daughter. "Oh, Karol," Reba had before she broke down crying. She couldn't stay in the room so she ran back into the hall away.

The next day, Reba was driving to a house with Amy in the backseat.

"K.K?" Amy asked, hitting her car seat.

"Karol's not here baby girl," Reba asked, looking back at her then at the road when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"What happened with Karol?" Jack asked on the end of the phone.

Tears rimed the edge of Reba's eyes. "She's in a coma."

Reba could hear Jack's voice quiver. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"They don't know."

"LA LA LA!" Amy screamed.

"I love you," Jack said through the phone.

"I love you too, Bye," Reba said as she pulled up into the driveway of the house and hung up the phone. She got out the car before getting Amy. Reba walked in the front door and was shocked at who stood before her. "Brian," She said with a gulp.

"Oh Hi Reba," Brian said, looking at the red head.

Reba held Amy on her hip. "Who's this?"She asked, signaling to the woman that stood behind Brian.

"I'm Helen,"The woman said sticking her hand out to Reba.

Reba shook her hand. "I'm Reba Morgan."


	3. Chapter 3

"Morgan?" Brian asked, confused.

"Yeah, got remarried eight years ago." Reba said, looking back at him.

"Oh," Brian replied with sadness in his voice.

"You to know each other?" Helen asked. "Yeah," Reba and Brian said at the same time.

"How?" She asked.

"We dated a long time ago,"Brian told his sister.

"Are you two married?" Reba asked the two.

"Gross No!" Brian said. "Shes my sister."

"You never told me that you had a sister."

"i never told you a lot of things."

"Well then!" Reba said before her cell phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was the hospital. "I have to take this," She added before walking away. "Is it Karol?" she asked asking her phone.

"We need you to bring all your children down here as soon as possible," Dr. Haven said on the other end of the phone.

"Why?" Reba asked, on edge on tears.

"We did a CAT scan on your daughter and we found something."

Tears raced down Reba's cheeks, like a fast flowing river. "Okay. I'll be there soon. Bye," She said before walking back to Brian and Helen with Amy still on her hip and one hand under her.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Helen said the crying redhead as she entered back into the room.

Reba wiped her eyes with one hand as she out Amy down. "It's okay. One of my kids is in the hospital."

"Who? Cheyenne, Jake, or Kyra?" Brian asked.

Reba fumbled with her hands. "Jake died five years ago."

"oh I'm so sorry."

Reba sighed. "it's okay."

"ME WANT K K!" Amy screamed.

Reba picked up her two year old. "I'm so sorry but i really have to leave. Can we reschedule?"

Brian smiled, he knew that there is only one thing she cares more about than her job and it was her family. "Sure."

"Thank You," Reba said before walking outside with Amy in her arms. She buckled Amy in before getting into Jack's old beat-up BMW. Reba drove to the elementary school to get Emma and Hunter. She got Amy and walked into the school's front office. "I'm here to get my children, Hunter and Emma Morgan," She told the person in the front office.

"Okay, I'll go get them," The woman said before she left the room. She returned with two redhead five year olds.

"MOMMY!" Emma and Hunter said when they saw Reba. She bent down and hugged her son and her daughter before heading out the front door of the school.

"Where We Goin'?" Emma asked her mother.

"We have to go get Kella," Reba said as they got into their car.

"Kell Kell!" The two year old screamed.

"Yes Amy. Kell Kell," Reba said as she started the car and pulled out of the school's parking lot.

Soon pulled into the middle school, got Kella, and got to the hospital.

"Kella, Emma, Hunter, and Amy, Can you come with me?" Dr. Haven asked the four.

Kella, Emma, and Hunter started to follow her but Amy clung onto Reba's leg.

"Mommy!" Amy screamed.Reba picked up her daughter."Amy, You have to go." 


	4. Chapter 4

The little two year old nodded her head. "Okay," The little red head said before she walked with her older sisters and brother into a room.

Reba sighed and walked outside. She looked up at the sky, it was a normal Texas sky, blue with no clouds in sight. Reba sighed and sat on a bench that was outside. She put her head in to her hands before mumbling, "Jack, i need you." Reba sat there for four hours before walking back into the hospital. About fifteen minutes passed before Dr. Haven walked out.

"Mrs. Morgan?" The doctor said, entering the waiting looked up at her. "Your daughters, Kella, Amy, and Emma are perfectly fine. Hunter has a tumor in his right leg which can be removed, but, I'm sorry, Karol has cancer."

**_Reba P.O.V::_**

**_'This is impossible! I've already lost Jake, I'm not ready to lose another child' I thought to my self. I stared up at the doctor. "What can we do?" The Dr. Haven sat down next to me._**

**_"Well, for Hunter we can remove the tumor with sugary, but for your daughter there's nothing we can do." I could feel tears slowly come to my eyes. _**

**_"Will she be able to live?" I wished I could hold my little five year old black haired blue eyed daughter in my arms again._**

**_"Well.........." I could feel my heart about her burst  
_**

**_End Of P.O.V_**

"Well, what?"

"Karol may not live."

Reba let tears over come her eyes and let them cascaded down her cheeks. 'I wish i had Jack right' Reba thought to her self. She knew that she has let Karol live her life and if it was her time to go, it was. Reba nodded her head as Kella, Amy, and Emma walked into the waiting room. Amy let go of Kella's hand and ran to Reba. "MOMMY!" Amy screamed as she ran. Reba picked up her little two year old and held her close. Soon the four of them went home. Reba was making lunch when Emma asked her something.

"Mommy, whats wrong with sissy?"

Reba looked down at her daughter. "How about I'll tell you later?"

Emma could tell something was wrong but didn't ask. Kella walked in as Emma walked out. "Mom, could you take me to my soccer game tonight?"

"Sure."

After lunch, Kella was getting ready for her soccer game when the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Kella called out as she walked downstairs. She opened the door, stunned at who stood before her.


	5. Chapter 5

Reba quickly turned around to see a blonde woman standing at the door. "Cheryl? Why are you here?!" Reba exclaimed, mad at the fact that her husband's ex-wife stood in her doorway again.

"I came to get my daughters!" Reba couldn't help but laugh at her excuse for being there. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because. You gave up rising your eldest daughter 8 years ago and your youngest 14 years ago! Seriously?! You want your daughters?" Reba said, wiping her hands on a towel while walking into the living room. She shut the door and walked right back into the kitchen.

"Who was that?"Curios Kella asked, walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"Your mother!" You could tell from a distance that Reba was mad at Cheryl for coming to her house.

"Mommy?" Emma asked, peering out from around the corner of the kitchen doorway.

"Yes little girl?" Reba asked her middle daughter.

"Are you mad?"

"Yes, but not at little Emma." A smile that resembled Reba's came upon Emma's face.

"Okay!"

"Wait! My mother hates me!" Kella informed Reba.

"Kella. I'm well aware of that," Reba said as she walked outside with Emma and Amy.

"I know that!" Kella said as she got into the passenger seat of Reba's car. Suddenly a blonde crying' woman stood in front of the car. Reba got out of the car and walked up to her best friend.

"Barbra Jean? Are you okay? Did you lose Broq again?"

"No!" She sobbed out. "Brock left me! He's got another slut pregnant!" Reba rolled her eyes.

"Get in the car!" Reba told her. Barbra Jean climbed into the backseat of the car, next to Emma and Amy. When they got the soccer stadium, Kella went over to her team and Reba, with the others, climbed up the stairs and sat down. "What exactly happened?" Reba asked Barbra Jean with Amy sitting on her lap.

"Brock had left a note and said that he had got another girl pregnant and that he had to leave me and marry her," Barbra told her best friend as she put her head onto her shoulder.

"Barbra Jean, Brock is an idiot!"


	6. Chapter 6

"You think that Brock would've learned from leaving my best friend!" Barbra Jean sobbed out.

Reba rolled her eyes."Barbra Jean I'll be right back." Reba went down to the field, where she was going to sing the national anthem. The band started to play and Reba started to sing. When she was finished she went back to where Barbra Jean sat.

"Your really good at singing," Barbra Jean commented when Reba came back.

Reba laughed at Barbra Jean comment as she pulled Amy onto lap. "Okay, whatever."

"Can i stay at your house for a little bit?" Barbra Jean asked Reba.

"Sure, if you don't care sleeping on a couch."

"Okay." Barbra Jean agreed. After the game, someone walked up to while they were leaving.

"Are you Reba Morgan?" A woman asked Reba.

"Yeah."

"I'm Tiffany Benahear, I run a recording label in Tennessee. I was wondering if you would like to come and record a few songs."

"I would love to." Reba said. Reba gave the woman her address and went to the hospital. Reba walked into Karol's room with Amy. "Hey little girl, Christmas is coming. Your brother is going into surgery tomorrow," Reba told her comatose daughter. Tears dared to come over the rims of her eyes. "Little Karol, I'm so sorry that this happened." Reba started to let tears come over her eyes as she looked at her daughter's dark black hair,that had fallen out due to her cancer, lay against the pillow. "I'm gonna go to Nashville and record a few songs. I wish i could take you and your brother."

"I MISS YOU!" Amy yelled out. Reba giggled and smiled through her tears.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mrs. Morgan?" Dr. Haven said walking into the room. "I'm sorry, but if Karol doesn't wake up soon she has no chance of life."

Reba held Amy closer to her and nodded her head. "Okay."

The next day Hunter's surgery went well. About two weeks after running into Tiffany, Reba took her daughters,Barbra Jean and Hunter up to Tennessee. It was the day before she was to return to Texas that she got the dreaded call from Dr. Haven. Karol had died. Reba knew that she had to everyone. Reba knew that Jake would take good care of his little sister. It took a month for Reba's songs to get on the radio. She was a star instantly.

Now, Reba, Jack, and their children live in Nashville along with Barbra Jean, her new husband, and Henry.


End file.
